Sam Evans Must Die
by UdotP
Summary: Three ex-girlfriends of a serial cheater set up their former lover to fall for the new girl in town so they can watch him get his heart broken. What happens when Mercedes actually starts to have feelings for Sam, and the feelings mutual on Sam's side.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I'm starting this story, simply because it came to mind and because I want to (: . show love please if you enjoyed it, even if you hate it, still show love. It's based on the movie John Tucker must die, for those of you who've seen it. **

**Mercedes P.O.V.**

It was seventh grade when I realized I was invisible. Not invisible as in ghost, unable to be seen invisible, but invisible as in being ignored. It's not that I didn't try, I was just a loser. Another thing, was my love life, guys weren't usually knocking on my door to date me. But my mom? That was a different story she had no problem getting them, it was keeping them. It's happened so much that my mom does the same thing all the time, she eats ice cream, then packs up our bags, and leaves town. We just so happened to be in Ohio now, Lima to be exact. The first couple of months of school wasn't better, I've gone from being invisible to "Are you a Nark?" a girl asked me while on the bleachers of the football game. I decided to go to a football game, and their he was, Sam Evans. Let's face it, he was the man. Captain of the football team, his family is loaded and he looks like a cross between an Abercrombie model and a Greek god. (He rushes, and scores a touchdown). "Lets go Sam, kill the bobcats" a blond screams, "Not real bobcats, their endangered you know" she finished sitting back down. And that was the game, an Asian reporter came over to him, making sure to fix her hair first. "Sam Evans here, some people call me S-dog, or S-money, and I'm here to say I won, I mean that's all I do is win" he said putting his arm around the Asian girls shoulder. With that he walked away. I was about to leave, but the cheerleaders were going to perform, and that would just be rude, so I sat and watched. In came a bunch of cheerleaders starting their routine, in the front was this beautiful Spanish girl, with her hair in a pony tail. She was dancing provocatively, bending over and touching her toes. Shaking her ass, shaking her chest, it was like in a minute she would start stripping.

After the game, I had to work. I really didn't want to, I went home took a shower and got dressed. An all black shirt, and black leggings. I put my hair in a high ponytail and went to work. I worked in a very fancy restaurant, it was very expensive. That was the first time, I actually spoke to him, not have a conversation but yeah, you get it. "Hey table 6" my boss told me, I turned around and their he was sitting their, waiting for someone, I mean it only made sense he would have a girlfriend. I walked over to his table.

"hi" he said.

"yes" I answered

"i mean no, I mean um" I stuttered. He just smiled.

"I'm, not quiet ready to order, thanks" he said, I curtsied, and walked away. I really can not believe I did that. What was I thinking. I looked up and I saw him pulling a chair out for that same reporter, Tina Cohen-Chang, she was class president, Future business leaders of America president, the Debate club president, and the big brother and sister program leader.

"I've decided to write a children's book" she said. Oh and I guess she's writing a children's book.

"一切看起來驚人的"(Everything looks amazing) she said

"Mhm, I love it when you speak Chinese, it's so sexy" he said.

"yeah?" she said moving closer to him, and whispering in his ears, he looked at her, and they just started to make out, the whole entire time, they didn't even order anything. I went in the kitchen, to wash the dirty dishes. when I came back outside he was with another girl, wow he has two girlfriends, they were just making out again. It was the cheerleader from the game, Santana Lopez. Head cheerleader that's pretty self explanatory.

"Well, that stupid bitch was all up ins my grills, and I'm like you best to get out my face before I goes, alls Lima Heights Adjacent on you, I mean, come on. NO ME GUSTA." She said.

"wow, she's crazy" he answered. I walked over to take their orders, I stood their and waited, she grabbed the menu to order, but he took it away from her and ordered for her.

"Two green salads on the side, I'll have the lobster and she'll have the salmon" he said. She looked at him

"I loves it when you take control" she said

"I love that you love me taking control" he retorted

"I loves that you love that I loves you taking control" she said back,

I Walked away to place their orders, after their date was over I went inside to grab a soda, and eat something, when I came out I nearly dropped the soda on the floor. Oh hell to the no he must be kidding, 3 girlfriends? Is that even possible? This time it was Quinn Fabray, not her to.

"wow, Veal they serve meat? If I wanted to eat meat I would've went to a place where they tortured animals" . Wow, she was a teen animals right protector, I'm guessing she's easy.

"it's okay baby, just because I don't eat meat, doesn't mean I gave up on sausages " she said looking at his crotch . See what I mean? then she leaned in and kissed him, their kiss got nastier, it was like he was trying to rip her tongue out using his tongue, I waked over and cleared my throat. No answer, I tried again, no answer. I rolled my eyes and walked away.

"i don't get it, I mean these girls always seem so confident and cool. How do they not know he's playing them' I asked Rachel one of the girls who worked their.

"He's a total operator, he goes out with girls in different cliques, so they never actually talk to each other, and then he tells them his father doesn't want him dating during football season so they have to keep it a secret" she said, I turned around and looked at her.

"Wow, how do you know all this stuff?" I asked, she started to cry and turned and walked away not before saying

"I don't know, just a guess"

**I'm going to leave it their, and don't forget PLEASE REVIEW THANKS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there beautiful people, just updating this (: REVIEW PLEASE. VERY BIG SHOUTOUTS TO MY BETA REESIE. SHE'S TRULY AMAZING AT WHAT SHE DOES.**

**Mercedes P.O.V.**

I walk into the cafeteria, and sit at a random table, with other students. And what happens? They all get up and leave. But OH Sam Evans simply walks into the cafeteria, and a group of kids approach him to talk to him, all he has to do is put his hand up and a water bottle is thrown at him, it's just that easy for him. He walks straight to the table where Santana and her cheerios were, and stood behind her.

"Hey girl" he flirted, he took out his money and put it on the table to buy a ticket from her.

"Hey" she winked and handed him the ticket, he kissed her on the cheek and walked away. He waited until, she was out of sight and walked over to Quinn and smacked her on the butt and signed his name to her animals right petition, and took a cupcake. He also waited until she was out of sight, and walked over to Tina's table.

"I got a surprise for you" he said giving her the cupcake. She took it, and swiped a finger through the cupcake and put it in his mouth, it took him a while to lick all the chocolate off. It was disgusting, and the worst part I had gym the next period, and they were combining all 1st period classes.

"Okay, on the right side I want Morgan, Amber, Brittany, and Rachel. On the left side I want Quinn, Santana, Tina and you" she pointed to me.

"I'm,I'm Mercedes" I tried, she ignored me.

"Okay, let's play ball" The gym teacher said. One of the girls on the team asked Tina why she wasn't at the party last night, and when she answered, that's when all hell broke loose.

"It's totally on the DL BUT I'm dating Sam Evans" she whispered, but not low enough, because Santana heard her. She served the volleyball in the air, and hit it right to Tina's head.

"HEEEY" Tina said, not knowing she did it on purpose.

"Sorry, it slipped" she lied and shrugged her shoulders. Tina believed her.

"Okay everyone, it's okay, let's play" she jumped up and down pumped. When she turned around the ball pegged her right in the face. She fell to the floor. She walked over to Santana and pushed her, Santana pushed her back harder.

"Stay away from him, he's mine" Santana said.

"No he's not" Tina insisted. Quinn walked to them to separate them.

"Peace and love guys, no guy is worth fighting over" she said, not knowing who they were fighting over.

"Sam Evans is mine" Tina said. Quinn grabbed a ball and threw it at Tina.

"What the fuck was that for?" she asked.

"I'm dating Sam Evans" Quinn said slapping Tina in the face. Santana tried to throw the ball at Quinn, but Quinn ducked and it hit me right in the face. The coach broke them up.

"Back to the game" she yelled. They ignored her and started fighting each other, they fell to the floor on top of me, and enough was enough.

"STOP! This guy is cheating on all of you, and instead of beating his ass, you're beating the shit out of each other" I yelled. Before they could answer, the coach got up and gave us all detention, even me what the fuck did I even do. This could not be happening.

Santana walked over to Sam.

"Hey can I talk to you real quick?" she asked, he nodded and followed her.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Well, today in P.E. Some, Asian panda said she was dating you" Santana stated. He turned the tables on her.

"And you believed her?" he asked, pretending to be hurt.

"No, I mean I don't know, you can't have a girlfriend, football season" she said.

"Right, and if I could have a girlfriend, you know it would be you" he said cupping her cheek, she smiled and believed him.

It was detention time, ugh.

"Okay, detention has begun" the teacher said leaving, and as soon as he turned his back, Santana started.

"So, I talked to Sam, he was sweet, he said you were just jealous of what we had, he said what we ha_" she started but was cut off.

"Is special' Tina started.

"And that will never change" Quinn finished.

"Damn, he said the same thing to all of us" Santana said.

"He makes up with us, then hooks up with us" Quinn said.

"You guys hooked up?" Tina asked. I just rolled my eyes, wow they were pathetic. They just started arguing with each other, explaining with each other why Sam was better off with them.

"You're all pathetic" I thought out loud.

"What? You have something to say?" Santana asked

"What? no. I'm sorry, it's none of my business" I tried.

"What, just say it" Quinn said. Okay, I put down my pen, they wanted to know, so I'll tell them.

"Does he always call you, pet names like sweetheart? Baby? Honey?" I asked, they nodded their head.

"Yeah, well it's not out of affection, it's so he won't mix up your names" I stated.

"And he's all about an unspoken bond, and nothing like a relationship. But you don't confront him about it, because you feel bad. Because you guys are the one that suggested the arrangement" I said.

"Omg, you're dating him to?" Santana asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I just know a guy like that" I said.

"She's right, he's always making me feel guilty" Tina said.

"It seems to me, if a guy treats you like th_" I tried.

"Than you should break up with him, blah blah blah" Santana said cutting me off.

"But Sam would just have another girlfriend" Quinn stated.

"Well, I wouldn't just break up with him, I'd get even" I simply stated. They all stared at me, until Santana broke the silence.

"Who are you again?" she asked.

"I know, you're that girl that got sent to rehab last year" Quinn cut me off before I could answer.

I was laying on my bed, when my mom came in looking for an outfit for another date of hers.

"You have a friend downstairs" she said, I was surprised. I walked downstairs and there the three girls stood.

"We want to take Sam Evans down" they said in unison.

"Umm, I don't even know him" I started.

"So, you don't know anyone, you're like natural, like swizz" Quinn said.

"That's neutral, if the three of us tried to solve this problem, we would kill each other" Tina said

"You helped us, you showed us we all have something in common, we all want to rip his balls off and blend them" Santana finished.

"Wow, um. Okay. I'll do it, I will help you guys bring Sam Evans down" I finished. I don't know why I agreed, but shit I wanted him to get a taste of his own medicine.

**REVIEW PLEASE. Next chapter, the plan will be out in action :D**


End file.
